1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a hip exerciser such that a person""s hips can be trained by leaning backward and pivoting a backrest of the hip exerciser.
2. Description of Related Art
Body fitness is a matter that more and more people are concerned about. Accordingly all kinds exercisers used for body fitness have been invented and manufactured. Some exercisers are designed to work out only particular portions of a human body. For example, a hip exerciser is designed mostly to provide a workout for hip muscles.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional hip exerciser has a bracket (90) rested on a floor. A backrest (92) and a headrest (94) are respectively mounted on a top side of the bracket (90). A handle (96) is connected to the bracket (90) by a damping device (98). When in operation, a user lies on the backrest (92) and the headrest (94) while placing the handle (96) on his abdomen. Then the user flexes abdominal muscles against the handle (96) and pushes the handle (96) upward. Due to a resistance force provided by the damping device (98), hips of the user are exercised.
However, the operation of the conventional hip exerciser mentioned is dull and so a user quickly loses interest and motivation to use the device. Moreover the position of the user during the operation is not comfortable enough. Therefore it is difficult for the user to continuously use the conventional exerciser for a period of time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hip exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a hip exerciser such that hips of a user can be exercised comfortably and safely.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a hip exerciser suitable for users of different sizes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a hip exerciser that can be modified into a leg exerciser.